


My First. Our First

by Aka_Karasu (Raven052)



Series: Colour Your Heart [6]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Boys In Love, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Sexual Content, at least Midorima is...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 17:21:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12085710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven052/pseuds/Aka_Karasu
Summary: Firsts are important, Midorima knows this.He just wishes Akashi understood.





	My First. Our First

**Author's Note:**

> Another one placed in the Colour Your Heart Series.   
> This one is placed after Recklessly and before Fools Love

Akashi was in Midorima’s room again. Strange how, even though it happened with fair regularity lately, Midorima continued to feel nervous whenever Akashi was in his room. Perhaps partly he feared Akashi would find some fault in his room, would consider a particular shelf untidy or dislike the bedcovers on which they’d spend a large part of their time sat on.   
Akashi never had any of those kinds of complaints however. The only times Akashi complained was when he thought Midorima wasn’t paying close enough attention. 

But what Akashi didn’t seem to understand was that he always had Midorima’s attention, fully. Though perhaps, truth be told, occasionally he did allow his concentration to waver from the words Akashi was saying.   
“Did you hear about Daiki and Ryota?”   
Midorima was only half listening, but he nodded.   
“I’m glad that Ryota finally found the courage to tell Daiki how he feels. It’s always best to be honest with your feelings.” 

Midorima nodded again.   
Akashi continued, “I told Ryota that a week ago, seems he was able to take heed.” 

At the mention of last week, Midorima couldn’t help but shiver.   
Last week, the most recent time that Akashi had been to Kise’s house. Midorima tried not to think about it, but all that came to mind was Akashi sitting down in front of him, in this very room, two days later. While looking over his shogi pieces, Akashi had said, quite simply. “Me and Ryota had sex. Neither of us are virgins any longer.”

Midorima really hadn’t been able to concentrate the rest of Akashi’s visit that time.   
It was ridiculous, but, given the general odds, considering how many of them were currently involved with Akashi, Midorima had thought perhaps he had the best chance of being the one to sleep with Akashi first. It was certainly what he’d hoped for. He felt almost as if something had been stolen from him.   
After the initial shock, Midorima was able to console himself with the thought that, if nothing else, he intended to have his first with Akashi.   
Right now Akashi was laying on his back on Midorima’s bed, holding his notebook above his head and reading from it.   
“Hmm… I might start trying a new strategy with Atsushi…” Akashi said, almost to himself.   
Midorima made a sound of agreement. He was quite used to the way Akashi would switch topics with ease. It rarely phased him anymore.   
“I wonder… Shintaro, would you be agreeable to entering into a similar relationship as Daiki and Ryota?” 

Alright.   
So that one did rock Midorima a little. He looked up sharply, staring at Akashi and having not even the slightest idea where to begin in terms of answering that.   
Akashi put his notebook down and sat up. “I don’t mean that it will be entirely exclusive. I do intend to limit my intimate reward sessions with Daiki and Ryota now they are entering into a relationship, however. I feel it may prove difficult for them if I were to continue with that while they are seeing each other and it might promote jealousy…” Akashi tapped his chin. “Although jealousy can be a good motivator. I sense that for Daiki it would have an adverse effect in this instance, he’d be more likely to rebel against me. Ryota…” Akashi paused, his gaze turning upwards but not towards Midorima. He seemed to roll Kise’s name around on his tongue, getting a taste for it, trying to gauge, and predict him.   
Midorima was still staring at Akashi, still stunned by his suggestion and frustrated that Akashi seemed to have shifted his focus again. He was sometimes as exhausting and confusing to listen to as he was to attempt to play against at basketball, the moment you think you’ve grasped where he’s going, he’s already changed track, leaving you bewildered in his wake.   
“Hmm… I think jealousy will have a bad effect on Ryota too. This kind of jealousy anyway, it’s likely to make him either meek or more reckless, neither of which are helpful. So. I will limit what I offer them and perhaps try and find other means of rewards, at least while their relationship continues.” Then he finally focused his attention of Midorima again.  
“In the meantime. I’d like to give more of my attention to you. I think it’s a good opportunity to focus my attention in one place and see what results that gives.”   
Midorima closed his eyes, having to take a slow, deep breath. He had the urge to tell Akashi that he wasn’t an experiment. Nor was he a plaything. But Midorima feared that that sort of answer could lead Akashi to revoke the offer and, if Midorima was being honest with himself… He knew how much he wanted this.   
“Your judgement is sound as ever.” Midorima said. “I see you’ve thought this through.”   
Akashi nodded. “Naturally. I wouldn’t want to suggest anything that may produce negative results after all.”   
Then he tilted his head, lightly. “So? What do you think?”   
Midorima frowned. “It’s unlike you to make a suggestion rather than a demand when it comes to these kinds of things. I didn’t realise it was a question.”   
Akashi smirked. “Very well. I’ll take it as a yes then. And follow up with a demand since you seem more comfortable with those.”   
Midorima sighed, impatiently. But really the impatience was only to hide his nervousness. You never could be sure if Akashi’s demands were going to be in your favour, but no matter what, you’d end up complying anyway.   
Akashi stood up and shrugged off his school blazer. Then he casually unbuttoned his shirt. Finally, he undid his belt and trousers, leaving both articles of clothing on but open suggestively.   
“Have sex with me.”   
It was a blunt demand, not unlike many that Akashi made.   
Midorima swallowed harshly, his eyes travelling up and down Akashi. His mind temporarily stalled and the only coherent thought was also barely formed. 

but… am I ready?  
Akashi continued talking as he slipped his shirt off and climbed back on the bed. “If we’re going to enter a more specific relationship, I think it’s right we mark the occasion accordingly. I’m sure Daiki and Ryota have done something similar.” 

Midorima didn’t answer, he was still staring. He was oddly amazed by the fact that Akashi was currently laying on his bed, half naked. It wasn’t as if they hadn’t been in varying stages of undress in front of each other before, they’d performed various intimate acts on one another after all but now, this...  
Without realising he was doing it, Midorima had got up from his chair, removing his shirt too now as he joined Akashi on the bed.   
Akashi was smiling that smile that meant he knew he was in full control.   
Midorima found it infuriating.   
As if Akashi wasn’t always in full control…   
“Do you think so, Shintaro?” Akashi said, sweetly.   
“What?” Midorima asked, he was having a hard time keeping up with what Akashi was saying, preoccupied now with getting Akashi’s trousers off him.   
Akashi chuckled. “Do you think Daiki and Ryota have had sex already?” He repeated.   
Midorima scowled. “I’d rather not think about them right now, if it’s all the same to you…”   
Again, Akashi chuckled. “Shy, Shintaro?”   
Midorima paused, his hand stopping on Akashi’s knee where he’d got so far in pulling his trousers off. He closed his eyes and huffed, irritably. “I’d just prefer we didn’t talk about our team mates while we…”   
“Fine, fine.” Akashi said, waving his hand, dismissively. Midorima opened his eyes and glanced at Akashi’s face. He was still smirking.   
Bastard…   
After having made the first moves himself, it appeared that now Akashi intended to leave the rest of the hard work to Midorima. He laid almost entirely still as Midorima undressed him and then watched as Midorima undressed himself. This wasn’t unusual. Once Akashi made it clear what he intended, he would leave Midorima to carry out his wishes.   
Of course, this time, Midorima wasn’t exactly sure what was expected of him once they’d got past the simple task of getting undressed. 

A few moments of Akashi looking up at him, blinking slowly, then the red head tutted impatiently, grabbing Midorima’s hand and placing it on himself.   
“You should know this part at least, Shintaro.” Akashi chided.   
Midorima frowned, briefly pulling his hand away. Akashi’s eyes flew open wide, fixing his gaze on Midorima. His displeasure was clear, in fact he looked terrifying. It was only that another fear hung heavier over Midorima that he was able to continue.   
“Seijuro.” Midorima said, evenly. “You understand virginity, yes?”   
Akashi tutted, turning his head away.   
“You yourself only lost yours last week so try to be a little understanding of my current situation.” Midorima drew in a deep breath. “I’ll admit I am. Nervous. And unsure of… How this will go…”   
Akashi glanced over at him, and then finally turned his head to look at him.   
“… Kiss me.” He said, almost gently. Hesitantly, Midorima complied, shifting closer to Akashi as he did.   
“Now… Touch me. Like you’re used to, Shintaro. Nothing to get nervous about.” Akashi’s voice was soft and hushed, his hand careful as he guided Midorima’s hand down again.   
Akashi breathed out a soft sigh as Midorima’s hand wrapped around him, stroking slowly. He knew that while Akashi at times enjoyed harsher treatment, this slow and careful way rendered him undone so very easily.   
Before long, Akashi was panting softly, his body moving in time with Midorima’s touches. He even let out a kind of mewling sound that Midorima had never heard from him before. Midorima was utterly entranced, watching Akashi attentively.   
Even just watching Akashi like this was enough to arouse him. Midorima leaned close to kiss Akashi again and found Akashi’s tongue was asking to be taken in. Midorima let his own glance under it, over it before finally letting their lips connect again.   
Akashi’s hand reached out to him now, fingers brushing feather light over his cock. Midorima swallowed harshly at this maddeningly light touch, while Akashi sighed, almost laughing as he smiled into their kiss.   
“I barely have to do a thing do I, Shintaro?” Akashi said, his careful, clever fingers continuing their barely touching caress. Midorima was near whimpering, trying to lean into this impossible touch, growing harder the more he was teased. Akashi pulled back, smiling almost wickedly as he watched Midorima’s face, contorted in pleasure.   
“I bet I could make you come like this.” Akashi said, his voice low, taunting.   
Midorima bit his lip. “Don’t. Akashi-“  
Akashi’s eyes were fixed on Midorima’s face, his eyes going slightly wide, his smile turning into something a little darker. Midorima could just barely see him through heavy lidded eyes. He thought he’d go mad from Akashi’s touch, knowing he had no way of making Akashi do what he wanted. Those eyes that looked back at him looked wild, oddly hungry. This was when he could feel genuinely afraid of Akashi, when he looked consumed by the power he wielded.   
“Seijuro. Please.”   
At once, Akashi blinked, and the look was gone, his smiling returning to simply mischievous. His hand gave one genuine stroke to Midorima’s cock, producing a low moan, and then he pulled his hand away.   
“Shintaro.” Akashi said, calmly. “Do you have lubricant?”   
… How could he ask that so easily?   
Midorima blushed brightly, then reached under the bed and brought out exactly what had been asked for.   
Akashi nodded. “Glad you are properly prepared.” He sat up slightly as he took the tube from Midorima.   
Midorima found himself staring at Akashi’s hands. Understanding what was coming next. He wanted this, yes but… But was he really ready to trust Akashi with himself like this? All at once he understood the control he was handing over, even more than what he usually gave to Akashi. Perhaps had it not been for the slightly scary show of power only moments ago, Midorima would be a little surer.   
He won’t hurt me.   
Not on purpose.  
That was all he had to reassure himself.   
“Shintaro.” Akashi’s voice cut through his thoughts, drawing his full attention back. “Give me your hand.”   
Midorima frowned, not quite understanding, though he complied anyway, hesitantly sitting up also and holding out his hand for Akashi.   
Akashi took his hand by the palm, drawing it closer to him. Then he proceeded to squeeze out the lubricant on one finger, then a second, then, after a pause, a third.   
Midorima stared at his own hand, more confused than ever. What was Akashi doing?   
Akashi carefully replaced the lid on the tube, before using his own fingers to spread the lubricant more evenly over Midorima’s.   
Finally, Akashi nodded, apparently satisfied with his work.   
Midorima was still, sadly, very much confused. “Akashi? What-“  
Akashi raised his eyes to meet Midorima’s, then he laid back down, before slowly rolling over onto his front.   
Midorima blinked, slowly getting it but wholly overwhelmed by the prospect of what Akashi was asking of him.   
In truth, yes this is what he’d hoped for. But he never truly let himself believe that Akashi would let this happen.   
“Shintaro…” Akashi’s voice was soft and almost, almost a hint of vulnerable. “I know it’s difficult the first time but… Try to be…”   
Akashi closed his mouth, clenching his jaw around whatever the word at the end of that sentence was going to be. But Midorima could guess. 

Try to be careful.  
Try to be gentle.   
Midorima stared down at him. Trying to slow and calm his own breathing. His free hand reached out, rubbing Akashi’s back. He found his voice couldn’t quite work but he hoped this would at least part way communicate that he would try his best. 

He picked up the lubricant again, adding a little more, wanting to be cautious. His hand on Akashi’s back rubbed in small circles, then slowly up and down. He let his three slicked fingers slide over Akashi’s ass. Allowing Akashi to get used to being touched there, getting himself used to touching there.   
Akashi flinched slightly, drawing in a sharp breath.   
One finger barely glanced inside and Midorima paused, waiting to see if Akashi was alright. He made no move to pull away nor showed signs of discomfort.   
So Midorima pushed in a little more, marvelling at the feeling of tight warmth, wondering how the hell he was ever going to fit in there and at the same time desperately wanting to find out. A little lost in his own wonder, he didn’t hear the first quiet whimper, startled by the pained cry just as he’d pushed his finger all the way in. 

Immediately he pulled it out again, dragging yet another cry from Akashi as he did so too harshly.   
Midorima became fully aware again, taking Akashi in completely. 

Akashi was trembling, barely noticeably but with Midorima’s awareness set to full he picked up on it.   
Midorima leaned down over him and gently kissed his shoulder. “I- I’m sorry. I’ll be more careful.”   
Akashi nodded but said nothing. His jaw was set tightly. Midorima wondered if he was trying not to cry.   
Knowing that he’d gone too fast before, Midorima readjusted his pace now. He kept his free hand once more on Akashi’s lower back, rubbing soothingly as slowly, slowly he worked his fingers to open him up. Akashi whined quietly occasionally, and Midorima would pause, wait for signs that Akashi had calmed and then continued.   
By the time Midorima thought he might, just might be ready, Akashi was gasping, panting softly. 

“Shintaro.” Akashi said in a soft voice. “Now. I think… I think…”  
Grabbing the lubricant again, going to put it in his hand to spread on his cock.   
“If you even think about fucking me without a condom, I will kill you.” Akashi said, darkly.   
Midorima scowled, partly irritated at himself for forgetting and partly insulted by Akashi’s lack of trust.   
Even so, he reached down beneath the bed again, getting the box.  
Akashi rolled over onto his back, reaching out his hand for it.   
Midorima raised his eyebrow at him. “It was an honest mistake.” He said. “Do you really trust me so little that you have to make sure yourself?”   
“Shut up.” Akashi tutted. “I wanted to do this all along.”   
“… Oh.” Midorima blushed.   
Now it was his turn to lay down, watching Akashi hover over him. He saw the square of foil as Akashi opened it. Then he felt Akashi’s hand on him, stroking as he smoothed it on. Then he added a layer of lubricant over the top.   
Akashi paused, his eyes wandering over Midorima, up and down, taking him it. It seemed like he trembled again. Though this time it seemed partly in excitement, but still nervous and slightly afraid.   
What a sight… To see the mask of perfection slip.   
Akashi moved back onto his front, his arms wrapping around the pillow beneath his head. 

Midorima paused once again, taking in this sight before him.   
His hands placed on Akashi’s hips, thumbs rubbing small circles as he slowly, slowly pushed in.   
He moaned loudly, overwhelmed by this feeling and, possibly even more so by the fact that it was Akashi. Finally. Finally, they were together like this and there wasn’t any competition for Akashi’s attention there was just THEM. Like this. Together.   
Midorima’s eyes opened and he saw Akashi’s back arched, his head bowed. He wished he could see Akashi’s face. That was the only thing stopping this from being perfect.   
Perhaps too pent up. Too inexperienced and too eager, Midorima finished quicker than he wanted. His cry of pleasure as he came was mixed with a cry of frustration.   
Midorima pulled out, a feeling of failure dulling his blissful state.   
Akashi raised his head and looked behind him.   
His eyes were dangerously narrowed.  
Midorima felt his stomach sink even further. Of course Akashi was disappointed too, mad even. There’d been all this build up and then… Had he even lasted five minutes? 

“Don’t even think about stopping.” Akashi said, simply.   
Midorima’s eyes flew open. “B- but I-“   
Akashi sat up, edging towards Midorima.   
He looked alarmingly like some kind of wild cat, edging in on its prey.   
“Get a new condom. And start again. You’re not done, until I am.” Akashi explained, his voice low and dark and somehow still managing to arouse Midorima all over again.   
Midorima was even quicker the second time, overstimulated and still not quite over his first orgasm.   
The third time, Akashi turned over onto his back, seeing if a change might help either Midorima last longer or himself come quickly. At first, it seemed it might work. By now any discomfort Akashi had felt in the beginning had entirely dissipated and he was panting softly in pleasure from the start, letting out small moans.   
But being able to see Akashi’s face, and hearing the sounds he made ended up proving too much for Midorima again.

They tried once more like that. But Akashi was wincing with a new pain, overstretched and suffering from the continued friction. Midorima also was tired and overly sensitive. He saw the tears at Akashi’s eyes and pulled out slowly.   
“It’s hurting now.” Midorima said, sadly but resigned.   
Akashi’s brow creased at this, grimacing. “No. No. I want-“   
“Seijuro.” Midorima said, gently, moving onto his side and drawing Akashi close. His hand reached down, stroking Akashi gently, taking him in hand.   
Akashi shook his head, trying to pull back. “No! I want to-“  
“Seijuro… Not everything goes according to plan.” Midorima said.   
Akashi struggled briefly, then gave in to Midorima’s touch, leaning into him, burying his head against Midorima’s chest.   
He shook as he came, Midorima’s arm around him trying to keep him steady. The sound he made was like he was crying out, his mouth open against Midorima’s chest. 

They laid in bed in silence for what was surely longer than all their sexual activities had taken. Akashi had rolled away from Midorima and was now sprawled out on his back, staring up at the ceiling again. 

“I didn’t like when you were behind me.” Akashi said, without any warning. His voice was calm, back to normal.   
Midorima turned his head in Akashi’s direction. Akashi was still staring straight up. “And I also disliked you being on top of me… Perhaps we’ll try with it with me on top next time.”  
Although Midorima was pleased to hear the ‘next time’ part, he was also slightly nervous.   
“You mean…?”  
Akashi glanced at him. “Oh. No. I still want you inside me, but I’ll position myself on top of you.”   
Then he sat up, glancing over at Midorima’s clock. He sighed. “I’d better go.”   
And without further warning, Akashi got up and began getting dressed. Midorima sat up and watched him.   
“I’ll see you tomorrow.” Akashi said, fully dressed and picking up his bag. He looked as perfect as if he’d just walked out of school. And, somehow, Midorima was disappointed that it appeared he’d left no mark, had no effect on Akashi. Especially when he himself felt so very changed.   
>>  
It wasn’t until the next day, when they all gathered for lunch that Midorima found out that his assumption wasn’t quite true. He’d arrived first, quickly joined by Murasakibara and then Aomine and Kise appeared together. Akashi was just behind them.   
Kise sat down opposite Midorima, beside Aomine. It was impossible to miss the careful way Kise sat down, and then how he winced. Midorima rolled his eyes, certain that Kise was exaggerating for effect.   
Then he saw the look of surprise on Kise’s face.  
He was staring at Akashi.   
Who also was blushing lightly and also trying to hide a wince. His gaze flicked up at Midorima, just a little darkly. 

Kise clapped a hand over his mouth as he looked between the two of them. “You-!”   
“Kise.” Aomine said, quietly. “Not while we’re all eating.”   
Midorima couldn’t quite stop the slight smile that formed on his lips.   
So. Perhaps Akashi wasn’t wholly unchanged after all.


End file.
